


A Diamond in The Rough

by Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Classical Music, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Music, Musical References, Musicals, Musicians, Royalty, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing/pseuds/Sweet_Little_Miss_Nothing
Summary: The royal family of Alderaania lifes gets turned upside down when Lord Skywalker returns home after years of disappearing. But it's not him that got them talking... It is the young lady that he has brought along with him that got them asking a lot of questions.My mother tongue is danish, so I can say without a doubt, there will be gramma mistakes. Please don't kill me if you find some. I hope you'll give this story a try.





	A Diamond in The Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has second thoughts about meeting the queen of Alderaania.

As a queen one has a lot to think about when one are seen by the people. How one acts, what one wears and how one speaks. Manners and protocols.

 

But behind the wall’s of the palace she did the opposite. Walking with a faster speed than she would normally would, Queen Leia made her way through the castle with her private secretary close behind her.

 

As they arrived at the ball room, people bow to her and she gave them a friendly smile in return. She took a look around the room and nodded. It all looked beautiful and ready for tonight. It had to. Luke was finally home again, and they were going to have dinner party for close family and friends. As she looked around the room, a thought came to mind.

 

“Has anyone seen my husband?” Leia asked out loud so everyone could hear her. The servants looked around each other to see of anyone had seen the prince consort. 

 

“I believe the his Royal Highness is in his study, maam” Her private secretary Mr. Threepio said and she turned to him.

 

“Yes, of cause” She said with a smile. She turned to look at the servant who still were putting the last things in place for the evening.

 

" She should have know he would hide today "

 

"It looks perfect, you have all done such a good job" Leia told them and they smiled.  


 

"Thank you, your majesty" They all said simultaneously. 

 

Leia and Threepio walked back upstairs and went down the hall toward Han’s study.

 

“Han” Leia called out as they made their way inside his study.

 

“Dear” Han mumbled. His attention remained on the little model airplane in front of him, as Leia walk over and stood in front of his desk.

 

“Han, Luke can be here any moment. You can play with your toys we have had tea” She said while looking down on him. He was still lost in his work.

 

“Han!”

 

“Yes” He said and looked up, her firm voice finally getting through to him. They locked eyes and 

 

“Come on, Luke is on his way and we have to be ready for when he gets here” She said while going around the desk and stood beside him.

 

“I don’t understand why I have to be there, he's your brother…” Han started and she rolled her eyes. He does that when he don’t wanna go.

 

“And your brother-in-law, so he is just as much your family as he is mine” She cut him off mid sentence. Han stood and turned and looked down on Leia.

 

“But we have not heard a word from him in what? seven years? And now he wants return just like that” He shaked his head a little.

 

Leia sighs.

 

It true. Luke left seven years ago after a big disagreement with Ben. Which ended up with Ben destroying a whole room and smashed everything he could get his hands on. Truth be told, they don’t know much of the details of what let to their fight. They tried asking both of them what went wrong, but none of them would talk about it.

 

When Leia thinks about it, Han was just as sad as she was, when Luke left them. Both of them have talked about how much they missed him. She thinks Han is just mad for Luke leaving them just like that. It had been so easy.

 

So when he finally called them a week ago and asked if he could come by Leia had cried. Hearing his voice, her brother, her twin. She could not be more happier. Yes even though the way he left them, was not the way he should have gone about it.

 

Han surprised her by pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She put her arms around him and they stood like that for a moment. They were interrupted by Threepio.

 

"We better get you to downstairs, maam"

 

She pulled ways from Han looked at her p rivate secretary.

 

"Yes we will be there shortly" She said and he nodded. As he was about to turn around, Leia quickly asked.

 

"Hey Threepio, you don't happen know where my son is at the moment do you?"

 

"I'm afraid not maam" He said and Leia sighed.

 

The prospect of Treepio knowing where Ben would be was quite small. And of course she knew that the probability of Ben showing up for tea with Luke was very much little. Just the over all aspect of him being in the same room or house as Luke did not seem likely. 

 

"It's alright... Thank you Threepio" She waved him off and sighed. Han put one of his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

 

"Come on, let's go and see Luke" He said and Leia nodded.

 

"I do wonder what he has been up to?" Han said as they left.

 

Just as they where about to walk downstairs Threepio gets a call and turns around to look them both a bit worried.

 

"Maam, Lord Skywalker is arriving and it looks like he have brought company"

 

"What?!" Both royals burst out at the same time.

 

"Who?" Leia asked in shock.

 

* * *

 

Rey looked out of the car window and saw the people flew by. She still cannot believe that she was headed for the palace to meet the queen or it was rather Luke that was going to meet the queen. His sister.

 

It was so surreal when Luke told her who he really was, and small part of her was hurt that he hide who he was in the first place. At first she thought he tried to be funny, but slowly it started to make sense.

 

In their home back in Ahch-To she had noticed that he did not have any photos of any people really, only the few of her and him together for her birthdays and Christmas they have sheared together. She have wondered if he was all alone too, having no family or friends. 

 

But he was still same man to her. Not her father, but her guardian angel that had saved her from hell. She would always be thankful. He was her only family.

 

Luke found her when she was fifteen years old. She was living in a orphanage in Jakku and was being looked after by a cruel man named Unkar Plutt. She was waiting for her parents to come and get her, they had left her outside Plutt's when she was only five years old.

 

Everyday she prayed that they would return and take her away from this hell hole. The last this she remember her parents tell her was that they would return for her! And she had no doubt that they would come and bring her home.

 

She had been waiting ten years, when Luke showed up.

 

The orphanage kids were more slaves than children, doing all of Plutts dirty work. If Plutt had a bad day, the kids could surely expect to go to bed with beatings and no food if they said og did something wrong.

 

One thing she was good at was going up against Plutt and stand up for all of the others. She have been one of those who got most beatings, but she would defend those who could not stand up for them self.

 

Rey had always been waiting for her parents. Until the day Luke stepped his foot inside the orphanage and told her that they were no longer alive, but instead that he could give her a home and care, if she wanted one.

 

At first she did not believe him, and she could not help but cry. But she pulled herself together. She had to be strong.  She wanted a family so bad, how could she say no. She was sad that her parents really was gone but maybe she could finally move forward, get a new start. With Luke. 

 

Nowadays they don't talk about it. She still have deep trouble opening to Luke and tell him how she really feels. And Luke never tries to get her to talk about it. Neither about her parents nor the orphanage. He keeps his distance and she is alright with that.

 

The memories and the pain hunts her at night, the tears fall on her pillow as a silence scream for her dead parents and the kids she left behind in Jakku.

 

_"Come back... come back please..." She whispers in the dark of the night._  

 

"And you are sure I'm allowed to come with you?" She asked for the third time since they had gotten into the car. Luke was facing Rey, but she kept her gaze at the scenes outside the car.

 

"Relax Kiddo, I promise you won't be thrown into the dungeon" Luke said and smiled. Rey turned her head toward him and her eyes widened with shock.

 

"They have a dungeon?" She swallowed while Luke laughed. He bend forward, took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure my sister will like you" 

  
  
"It's just..." Rey bit her lip nervously.

 

"Never in my life have I ever meet any sorts of royalty before. I don't know the first thing about royal protocols, how to approach or talk to them" She sighed sadly and looked away for a moment. When returned her eyes back to Luke, she fund him looking her with a frown.

 

"Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong"

 

"How so?" She asked with an raised eyebrow.

 

"Rey I have taught you everything you need to know about manners. Even before I told you who I really was. I taught you how to eat with a fork and a knife. And take it easy when eating"

 

Luke knew that she did not get much food when she lived with Plutt. So when she was giving a real meal, she almost choked on her food because she ate it too fast. He helped her getting used to eating like a lady.  

 

"You have nothing to worry about" He leaned back in his the seat.

 

"Also I'm pretty sure she will be busy trying to kill me, than thinking about your manners" He said thoughtfully.

 

"Why would she do that?" 

 

"Because... I haven't been home for seven years" Luke admitted.

 

"What! Wait... why?" Rey had problems keeping her voice on level with his. That information just went to her head. 

 

She kept looking at him for an answer, but he looked away. A feeling of sorrow filled her just at the thought of him being alone all that time. _Who or what had made him stay away from his home for so long?_ She wondered.

 

"I have my reasons" He finally said, but Rey could not help but feel something was off, but chose not to stick her nose where it does not belong. If he wanted to talk about it he would tell her when he feels it the the right time. 

 

Rey looked down and tried to smooth the wrinkles on her dress. For this meeting she decided to wear a dress, not something she would normally would wear. The dress is a cream colored tight pencil dress with a high neck cape. She know it's silly, but she really wants to make a great first impression. 

 

Although she not quite sure about the black heels. Normally she don't wear such things like dresses and heels but there is no way she would show up in jeans and running shoes. All this fancy dressing was not something she liked when thinking about where she comes from. It just did not feel right, but if she was to be seen around royalty she would have to dress like them. Her hair is in a french updo. And bit of make up not much, but just make her look alive.

 

Rey was all lost in her thoughts, so much that she did not noticed when they arrived at the front of the gates of the palace. Luke snapped a finger in front of her face which made her come back to reality.

 

"Yes?" Her eyes locking with Lukes and he smiles.

 

"We are here" He said.

 

"Oh" was all she could say as she took a sharp breath. This is it. The car makes it't way through the gates where guards are standing. They drove down a long road towards the palace. The car stoped in front of a big staircase and before Rey even thought about opening the door, a servant has already pulled it open.

 

Luke was out pretty quickly and Rey found herself hesitating. She toke a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

 

For a short moment she took in her surroundings. Her eyes looked up at the beautiful palace and then she turned around and saw the big green lawn that was in front og the palace. What a view! If she could she would look at that view for the rest of her days.

 

She turn her attention towards Luke who is standing beside her, looking around as well.

 

"Beautiful, don't you think?" 

 

"Yes, very" She admitted out loud.

 

The view had her lost for thoughts. _Why on earth would Luke leave a view like this?_ She turned to him and found his eyes on her.

 

"Shall we?" He asked and Rey can't help the strained smile.

 

"I guess" 

 

She wishes she was anywhere els but here.

 

"You're going to be fine, I'll be right by your side" Luke says and let her rest her arm around his as support. 

 

They walk up the stairs and is let in side the palace by the servants. Rey's eyes where everywhere, there was so much to take in. It all looked so beautiful. Right when they came inside another big staircase was just a you got inside. The servant began to walk upstairs and Luke made his way behind him, Rey followed right behind Luke.

 

They walked down the big corridor and stopped outside a open door. The servant went in and just as he was going to address them, Rey thought of something.

 

"Luke I don't know how to address her!" She whispered desperately but their names was being said out loud, they would have to step inside now.

 

"Just don't fall" Luke said before walking in side and Rey was alone.

 

 _Fuck!_ She bit her lip and shook her head, she could so this. _Come on!_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and with a straightened back and head heeled high, she walked in side the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely reader!
> 
> And thank you so so much for taking a peek at my story. I now I am not the best writer and I don't have any to look over the stuff I write but I hope you will stay around and take a peek when I update.
> 
> The song I used for inspiration is:  
> Falls - ODESZA ft. Sasha Sloan (Kaskade Remix)


End file.
